The invention relates to a cutting method, in particular for cutting a sheet material that is usable as a separator for electrodes in an electric energy storage device, for example, a battery or a storage unit.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the invention can be used to form elements (cells) of non-rectangular shape intended to be part of an electric energy storage device.
Forming an arrangement of electrodes in a row one after the other at a certain space from one another applied to at least one sheet material of a separator, and then cutting the sheet material in the spaces comprised between the electrodes for producing cells intended for producing an electric energy storage device.
Patent publication JP 2013119095A shows a solid state laser cutting apparatus for cutting the sheet of a separator of a secondary electrolytic battery by a straight cutting line executed in the space between two rectangular electrodes.